New Beginnings
by iheartShules
Summary: Epilogue to I'll Find You. Rated M because well...smut :)
_**AN: Here is the epilogue and I hope it tidies up all the loose ends. Smut alert but it's smut with feelings :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own anything. I just enjoy writing about these two little darlings so much.**_

* * *

They were taking things slow, pacing themselves. They spent nights sharing dinners and conversations, telling each other of their lives they led while separated and how miserable they had been. John had told her about his life without her as Riley and she told him about her life in Maple. Joss would admit to herself she had been a little upset about Iris Campbell but not because he had been seeing someone. It was the fact that she had been his therapist. But Joss believed she did a really good job of covering up the fact that she disapproved of what Iris did. John could color it any way he wanted: she took advantage. He had an unhealthy relationship with Kara Stanton after ending things with Jessica and while Iris Campbell wasn't as toxic as Kara, she was still another unhealthy relationship that he entered into because of the loss of her. John was very much a creature of habit. She was just glad she was here now, not just for her son and for herself, but for John. She loved that man: flaws and all.

Her doctor said once she gained some more weight and everything checked out she was going to give her a clean bill of health which she needed to take the first step at getting her career back. Moreno already warned her she had to go through a thorough psych evaluation which Joss requested someone other than Iris Campbell to do. She could tell Felicia wanted to know why but hadn't pressed too hard. She was going to set up sessions with Dr. Trujilo instead and they began next Monday.

"Mom you're fretting."

She glanced up from the pot she was standing near, stirring and lost in thought. She turned and saw Taylor standing in the kitchen. "Not fretting, just thinking," she asserted.

"About Mr. Badass," Taylor said with a smirk. "Mom you are so smitten. But it is okay, John is too."

Joss smiled. "Yea well, I'm glad I can make a meal for us to have together. I missed cooking," she admitted.

Taylor wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "We missed you."

Joss smiled as she lifted a hand to rub through his hair before turning her head to plant a kiss to his forehead. "Oh baby, I've missed you guys so much. Thoughts of you, John, and momma got me through what happened."

"I know." Taylor said before kissing her cheek and releasing her. "So are you and John together?—because Mr. Badass is so in love with you, mom."

"You'll be happy to know that we are together," she said as she went back to stirring the sauce.

She was making homemade lasagna for them but momma had to bow out at the last minute, leaving her suspicious. And then there was the fact that Taylor was mysteriously leaving shortly after dinner to hang out with Grandma. Sounded like her momma was trying to give her and John some alone time. Her momma wasn't slick. She could smell a match-making attempt, but Joss let her mother believe she was being smooth. Maybe sometime real soon she should tell her momma that they were already seeing each other.

And since knowing her son was going to be with his Grandma overnight Joss had decided to see if John was ready for the next step in their relationship. She had stopped at a pharmacy and bought some condoms as she wasn't sure if John would come prepared. It wouldn't surprise her if he didn't. She had an appointment to see her gynecologist anyway and was going ask for a new prescription for birth control not wanting the barrier of a condom between them for too long.

John arrived just after she put the lasagna into the oven which left them forty to fifty minutes of chatting before dinner was to be served. The three of them sat in the living room on the couch, with her in the middle of her boys, talking about mundane things and where Taylor wanted to go to college. He had been already accepted into NYU with a full ride and she was so proud. Joss got teary-eyed as she thought about the fact that she was going to get to see her boy walk for his graduation.

Taylor and John both noticed. "Hey, what's wrong?" John asked gently as he rubbed her arm.

She shook her head feeling stupid. "It's dumb," she muttered under her breath as she wiped her eyes.

"It's not dumb, mom, if you're crying," Taylor insisted.

"I just….I'm happy that I get to see you walk for your diploma," she admitted roughly. "I'm just—"

Taylor wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Me too, mom," Taylor said softly, his own tears welling in his eyes. He was forever grateful his mother was alive and there was nothing he could ever say or do to thank John enough for bringing her back to him.

John eyed Joss and Taylor and wanted to escape and give them a moment alone. And he also wanted to go find Moss in prison and kill him with his bare hands for hurting her this way.

Joss pulled back and grabbed Taylor's and John's hands. And nothing else had to be said.

* * *

"That was delicious, Joss," John said as he sat back, stuffed. He hadn't had homemade lasagna in a very long time. She even made the sauce.

"Thank you, I love to cook. It just didn't make sense to cook for myself while Taylor was staying with Paul," she admitted. She stopped cooking when she sent her son with her ex-husband to protect him from any possible fallout that the takedown of HR could have had.

Taylor grinned. "Well mom I'm just glad you are making dinners again because I love eating your cooking. Dad's idea of cooking is takeout," he said with a laugh.

"Yea, Paul can't boil water," she agreed with a laugh before she sipped her wine as she glanced at John who was watching them with warm eyes. "How about you, can you cook, John?"

He shrugged. "I do okay," he muttered. He cooked but he didn't have anyone to cook for so he hadn't done it in years.

She cocked a brow up. "Well, that was vague."

"Must mean he knows how to cook, and doesn't want to boast," Taylor said before chugging down the last of his soda. He was reading John like a book!

"I haven't cooked in a while unless nuking TV dinners is cooking," he admitted.

"Okay that's it: you're cooking a dinner for me and Taylor," Joss announced and John looked at her. "Anything you want to make, even if it is something you picked up in a foreign country, we'll try it," she said happily.

Taylor grinned. "Yea, I'd love to eat a dinner made by Mr. Badass."

John shifted in his seat. "Alright," he said quietly. "I'll cook a meal for you guys."

Taylor wanted to tease John right this second about blushing but resisted the urge. John was so into his mom. "Not to bail on you guys, but Grandma and I are going to the movies and hanging out. Gotta go," he said as he pushed the chair out as he got to his feet quickly. He was not being a third wheel on his mom's date with John.

"I can drive you." John offered as he stood up.

Taylor shook his head. "It's okay; I'll take the subway, John. I use it all the time and I'm fine going by myself."

"Text me when you get there," Joss said sternly as she got to her feet, gathering up the empty plates.

"Of course, you guys have a nice evening," Taylor said sincerely before kissing his mom's cheek. His mom smiled as she turned to take the plates to the sink. Taylor turned to eye John. He hugged the man. "Welcome to the family, John," he whispered softly before releasing him.

John looked at the boy startled. "Excuse me…"

Taylor just smiled. "See you tomorrow, mom," he called out and nearly skipped out of the kitchen.

Joss pretended she didn't hear her son and she pretended that she hadn't turned back to watch John who first looked startled by what Taylor said and then looked emotional over it. She pretended because she wanted to let John have a moment to collect himself.

She turned around as she heard the door to the safe house open and shut signaling that Taylor left. "I don't feel like doing dishes, how about we sit and talk,"she said as she motioned to the couch.

John blinked and the look on his face cleared up. "Let's," he agreed. John felt honored by the fact that Taylor welcomed him into his family. They sat down together and she leaned into him. John curled an arm around her shoulders and his fingers teased her arm.

"So, I met with Felicia this morning," she started.

"Yea…"

"She said she refused your resignation from the NYPD," she supplied.

He rolled his eyes. "Yea I know. But I'm quitting, Joss."

"So you aren't going to give any consideration into working on cold cases?"

John looked at her before sighing. "Forgot you two are tight," he murmured. "Joss, my place is working the numbers, not working as a cop. Fusco would even point out that I'm not good at it and for once I actually agree with him."

"I think you're pretty good at it and you're especially good at closing cold cases. I mean you solved the Patterson case, something I never did."

"You would have," John insisted.

"Well, what about that Whitney Montgomery case, huh. What about that one?" she asked. Felicia had told her all about John closing three cases all in one day and the fact that two of them the trails had run cold.

John turned to eye her fully. "Why do you want me to stay on as a cop Joss?"

"Because one: you're good at it. Sure, you're a little unorthodox but you get results. Felicia likes that. Secondly it's something that allows you to live in the world rather than just the shadows," she said as she stared into his eyes. "And because I am selfish."

He blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I like the idea of getting to see you all the time at the precinct rather than odd hours or when you need me to look into a new name for you," she said with a shrug.

He reached up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Joss, the numbers is my purpose. It is something I fought hard to get back. It was what got me through losing you. I tried to run from it but it didn't work and then I became consumed with it. When the machine went down…I was going out of my mind with the thought of not helping someone."

Joss smiled sadly. "I know. I guess I was just wishing you'd let Root and Shaw work the numbers now, especially now that Harold left for Italy to go see and rekindle his lost love with Grace," she said before looking him deep in his blue eyes. "But if working the numbers is what you really want, that's fine too. I love you, John."

"I love you too, Joss."

She leaned over and kissed him lightly before pulling back. "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Control came to see me as I was leaving the precinct this morning."

John stiffened. "Did she threaten you?"

"No, she didn't threaten me. She introduced me to her daughter Julia, who she talked about while we were down in the cages." she said as she grabbed John's hand. "Also she wanted to let me know that she was going to show us _leniency_ for saving her life," Joss said with a roll of her eyes as she emphasized leniency.

"Leniency," he repeated and chuckled. Control was still the same. "You didn't tell any of this to Shaw did you? She was hoping we were going to just leave her in the hole and just rescue you."

Joss shook her head. That sounded exactly like Shaw. "Well I'm glad you didn't let Shaw win the argument. But Control admitted that the machine contacted her," she explained. Her phone buzzed with a text and she reached out grabbing it and smiled when she saw Taylor's text. She set it back down and relaxed beside John once more.

That got John's attention. "Wait, the machine contacted Control?" was that a good thing or bad?

"Uh-huh, Control claimed that the machine said we were all under the machine's protection and in response to her cooperation with that fact, that she would receive unfettered access with the relevant numbers."

John eyed Joss, incredulous. "So you're telling me that the machine brokered a deal with Control?"

Joss nodded. "Yep, seems like the machine trusts her to protect the country and to keep her word," she murmured and so did she. As she did despise that woman for what she almost did to John, to Shaw, to Harold, and even Root she believed Control took the fact that they saved her instead of leaving her for dead to heart.

They both grew quiet as John turned over what she said in his mind. Well at least there wasn't the worry of Control going to come after Joss anymore. He felt a soft kiss to his neck and he turned to kiss her. They took gentle sips at each other's lips before Joss pressed her mouth more firmly against his and the kiss deepened.

Joss pushed closer sliding her hand into his hair while the other clutched his shirt. She was glad he had chosen to wear something other than his man-in-the-suit attire. She preferred a more relaxed John in jeans and a long sleeve dark blue button-down shirt.

John took over the kiss she started and that was fine by her because she concentrated on working the tiny white buttons through their holes from his neck going down. She fumbled when his tongue slid across the seam of her lips and she happily invited him in. She moaned as his tongue slipped inside and slid across hers.

He ended the kiss. He trembled a bit. "Joss, maybe this isn't a good idea, you're still recovering…"

"I'm recovered enough," she muttered as she nipped at his chin, before pushing his shirt back so she could settle her mouth on his shoulder, tracing her tongue across the scar she found there. He groaned as he disengaged himself from her and stood up. She huffed as she got up to her feet. "John, I want this. I want you. I love you. I have been dreaming about this for a long time."

"I love you and want you too, but I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled gently. "You won't. I mean you might have to go slowly because I haven't had sex in over two years," she admitted with a small shrug. She hadn't been with anyone since Cal and that had been once, before she thought he had been dirty. Then it was months of getting back at HR, then being shot, rehab, and being placed in Maple and finally being trapped in that hole. Sex had been the very last thing on her mind for a very long time.

John rubbed a hand through his hair. "That's why I think we should go slowly. Maybe tonight is just for you," he suggested. Yea, he could do that. He could pleasure her all night. His needs and desires could wait. Jessica complained of being sore on occasion after they had sex and Joss hadn't had any in a while. She had gone through a lot and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"No. I don't want tonight to be all about me. I want tonight to be about us," Joss said with a crossing of her arms over her chest. As much as she already believed John was a skilled lover and would probably be amazing at oral sex, this wasn't about finding release. This was about being joined together in the most intimate way. Damn it, she wanted to make love with this man and he was going to be a thorn in her plans!

John looked at her. "Joss…"

"If I wasn't sure do you really think I'd have gone out to buy condoms?" she demanded as she turned and stormed into the bedroom. She loved that he was so concerned about her well-being but she was kind of annoyed right now. Yes, they had agreed on slow but she was ready and she knew for damn sure he was too. His pesky overprotective tendency was in the way. She reappeared and found him in the same exact spot and she held out the packet of condoms. "See, bought these bad boys this morning," she stated as she pointed at them as if he couldn't see them. "And I even had the tough task of figuring out if I should buy large or extra-large," she admitted, sounding winded. She also had to figure out if she should just buy normal or 'for her pleasure'. She wasn't going to tell him that she had gotten a little hot under the collar over the internal debate and ultimately decided to get normal because she knew John could handle pleasuring her all on his own.

John tried to ignore the stirring in his groin as he eyed the condoms and the way she looked so flushed. She stepped forward and searched his eyes. "I'm ready, John. I guess the question is: are you?"

"Joss I have wanted this for so long. But I just don't want you to be rushing into this thinking I need it. Because I know being inside you is going to be heaven on earth."

Joss grabbed his cheeks tugging him down to kiss him. The condoms were stuck between her palm and his cheek as his arms came around her and hugged her to him, kissing her desperately. She moaned as he began walking her backwards, happy he finally got the memo. She sighed as he paused and lifted her up and she was okay with wrapping her legs around his waist. That meant she didn't need to concentrate on nearly falling as she walked backwards and could focus on kissing him.

She settled her tongue deep in his mouth licking the roof of his mouth and he shuddered. She liked that reaction. Joss rubbed up against his manhood and felt the erection thickening. Mm…

John nearly stumbled but caught himself as he carried her to the bedroom. He was operating on knowing this place like the back of his hand because his eyes kept sliding shut and his attention was elsewhere, on feeling her body pressed up against his. He broke the kiss and she settled her mouth on his neck and he managed to get them to the bed and gently lay her there. He took the condoms from her and placed them on the nightstand.

Joss sat up as he sat back and she went back to working the last of the buttons of his shirt free. Once the shirt parted she shoved it off his shoulders and traced her fingers across his naked torso. She was immensely pleased that he was finally half-naked and grabbed his belt buckle and proceeded to undo it before he even had the chance to realize it.

"Your turn," he suggested as he reached down and grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and drew it up. She let go of his belt to lift her arms to help his discard her shirt. He sighed as he eyed her breasts encased in her black bra. He cupped her breasts and she moaned.

She reached behind her back undoing the clasp wanting his hands on her breasts not on her bra. It loosened and she shrugged it off. John moaned in the back of his throat and she grinned as she lay back onto the bed and grabbed his shoulders tugging him down.

His mouth zeroed in on her breasts immediately. Tongue and lips were teasing her nipple and she reached down and grabbed his butt pulling him tightly against her. He lavished loving affection to her one breast before kissing and biting his way to the other. And when he settled his mouth on her other breast sucking hard, she groaned as she restlessly ground into his hardness.

John was half afraid he was dreaming again because this was nearly too much. She was perfect. He drew on her breast hard before reluctantly releasing her tender nipple from his mouth to kiss the other one once again before lifting his mouth up and kissing her deeply. He sighed as her breasts rubbed against his chest and it felt amazing to have her skin touching his. He settled his tongue deep into her mouth as he ground into her as she was rubbing herself sinfully against his now painfully erect cock.

It was her turn to tug free of the kiss to hiss in pleasure. "John, less clothing, please." she whispered. That he could do. He sat back and undid her slacks before tugging them down along with her panties leaving her naked before him.

He sighed. "Joss, you're so beautiful," he whispered in awe.

Joss couldn't even feel self-conscious under his stare because he was staring at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. It was a booster to her self-esteem after being underweight and having scars lining her chest and abdomen. Not many men found scars all that sexy. Cal hadn't. He had ignored her Fallujah scar and suggested that maybe plastic surgery could help. Not to mention the bullet scar from Simmons…that one she hated.

John leaned over her, not ready to take his pants off or all control to make this last would be gone. So he pressed a warm open mouth kiss to her lips before he kissed her chin, her neck, the valley between her breasts before kissing the scar from Fallujah and then finally the scar of the bullet that nearly took her from him. He pressed a soft kiss to it and she gasped.

He looked up. "Joss?"

"I'm okay," she whispered tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut but tears leaked out. He slid up and pressed kisses to her cheeks that grew wet from her tears. "It's just that scar is a reminder of all the suffering we both endured. I hate it."

"I know, Joss. I know," he whispered roughly. He nuzzled his nose against hers, wanting her to open her eyes. "Look at me," he nearly begged.

She opened her eyes and stared up at him with tears still leaking out, so he leaned on his forearm so he could trail his left hand down to where her scar was. He let his fingers trace the bullet scar's length. She started to cry harder.

"This is not a symbol of suffering, this is a symbol of just how strong you are, Joss," he whispered before kissing her softly before sliding down and kissed it once more. "So strong to survive this," he punctuated the statement with a gentle and tender kiss. Joss closed her eyes as she ran a hand through his hair and sobbed. "So strong to survive Samaritan," he included as he pressed soft kisses before continuing down.

He wanted her to forget her pain and tears, so he pressed a kiss to the soft curls between her legs and her breath hitched for a different reason. "John…" her voice was gruff from crying.

"I love you Joss," he said softly before pressing a soft kiss against her that had her gasp and this time in pleasure. He smiled as he pressed another soft teasing kiss against her, trying to relax her. John licked her as he explored her sex languidly and she moaned loudly.

Joss felt the pain over the scar fading and the tears drying up. "John, I said I don't want tonight to be just about me."

"I know and it won't," he agreed before licking her playfully, again that made her gasp in delight. "But that doesn't mean I don't get to taste you," he murmured before he gave up with the teasing licks and soft kisses. He wanted more. So did Joss even if she didn't realize it.

John foregone the teasing and sucked on her clit. She let out a breathless cry. He was sure she wouldn't be able to withstand this long for being celibate that length of time. But this wasn't about delaying her orgasm or drawing it out, that could be for another time. He wanted to taste her and she was amazing, like honey. She was also incredibly wet, which was he was aiming for. He sucked on her harder, increasing the pressure, and judging by the way her hips jerked up to seek more she enjoyed it.

He pulled back just barely dragging in air because he was trying to not frighten her with his intense need to just feast on her. Maybe sometime soon he could tell her his desires to just have at her but she wanted tonight about them, not her.

He smiled as she tried to tug him back down to her and he refused a little. "Need something, Joss?"

"You damn well know what I need, John," she grumbled restlessly. Her body felt ready to explode. John had drawn her to the edge without doing much. Light sucks and teasing licks shouldn't have her panting like she was.

He kissed her thigh as he slid his middle finger into her and held it deep inside her, feeling the way she tightened around it. Joss moaned sharply as she had not been expecting that. He grunted. "So wet," he whispered gruffly as his mouth moved back onto her and latched onto her, sucking hard. She squirmed under him as the pressure was intense and the tension built to a fever pitch inside her.

"John," she moaned as she began making mewling sounds that she would be embarrassed about if she had been with anyone else, but not with John. He slipped a second finger inside her and finally he stroked her. And in seconds she came with a loud sharp cry of his name.

John stayed with her as her body lifted off the bed as she came. His cock throbbed painfully against the cotton of his underwear. He watched her from his position between her legs. She was beautiful and he could watch her and listen to her come forever. He slowly withdrew when he wrung every last whimper and spasm from her.

Joss moaned as her body came back down to Earth as John was off the bed tugging his shoes and clothes off. "I need to be inside you Joss." He sounded edgy and in need, which was good because she was exactly there herself.

"Thank god," she breathed raggedly, happy that finally, after all this time, they were going to be joined as one. Joss sighed in glee as he shoved his pants and underwear down. Now he was a sight worth waiting for. John was beautiful naked. But she didn't get a chance to bask in his glory as he climbed back onto the bed and was in the process of tearing into the condom.

Joss sat up and took it from him and proceeded to do the honors. His rough groan was nice but the way he pulsated in her hands and how warm John's cock was had her feeling a renewed tension tingle between her legs again. John was long, thick, and damn near perfect.

"If you don't roll the condom on soon I'm going to ruin our night together," he stated darkly.

She giggled at that before she rolled it on before reaching up to tug him down on top of her once more. "Now no more foreplay," she demanded.

"I couldn't even if I wanted too. I need to be inside you this second." he said raggedly as he positioned himself before he pushed into her slowly.

Joss's breath hitched as he began stretching her and filling her slowly. "Oh my god," she moaned as he inched his way inside her. It was like his dick was never-ending and she was panting by the time he slid to the hilt inside her. He held himself deep inside her and he trembled above her. She felt stuffed full of him and it was amazing and a little uncomfortable for a few moments.

John squeezed his eyes shut as he panted into her hair trying to let her adjust. He didn't want to hurt her. God, he didn't, but the urge to flex his hips was nearly too great of a temptation to resist. She was perfect, so tight, but wet and warm.

"John," she whispered.

And he took that as a cue that she was ready for more. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to stare deep into her eyes as he slowly drew his hips back and then thrust back in. Her lips parted in bliss.

"You okay?" he demanded shortly as he kept the slow rocking movements, not drawing himself out far.

"God, you're amazing," she said with a giddy laugh. This was beyond anything she ever imagined and she imagined John and her doing this a lot. Except he was far too gentle with her like he was restraining himself with her and that annoyed her.

Deep, short and slow strokes for her and he grunted as his body yearned to speed up and fuck her harder. But ruthlessly he refused himself.

Joss lifted her hips wanting more. "John, I want more. I want you."

"Are you sure?" he asked roughly afraid to hurt her. "Be sure," he grunted barely keeping his sanity.

"Yes, yes, please I want more," she begged as she slid her hands down from his shoulders to grab handfuls of his butt.

He settled his hands beside her as he pulled from deep in her to the point of pulling out and left just his straining tip inside her and she squirmed and tried to tug on his butt to pull him in her again. "Joss…"

"Fuck me!" she demanded wanting all of him.

He thrust himself inside her deep and hard. She shuddered in ecstasy as she gave a startled shout as he filled her so fully, so quickly, before he was already withdrawing nearly out of her just to shove back in hard and deep again. Joss cried out his name as she matched his rhythm, fingers digging into his butt, leaning her head back as she moaned in sheer pleasure as her orgasm was rushing towards her again.

"Joss," he groaned hoarsely. Sensations pummeled his body as the orgasm he was trying to ward off was charging ahead with no hope of stopping. He thrust into her with reckless abandon. Need driving him forward, his hips bucking against hers as he craved her, hoping to get over the edge before he did.

He felt her come a split second before he did as she cried out his name as her body rocked violently beneath his and he stiffened above her as he answered her with a guttural groan of her name as he gasped from the force of his orgasm. He trembled above her as he came in endless waves that her body milked as her own orgasm rippled through her in long lasting tremors. And finally, when it was over, they both collapsed onto the bed.

"Wow," she whispered in his ear.

"You're a double wow," he moaned as he kissed her soft lips, knowing he needed to get off her or he'd crush her but at the moment that took too much energy that he did not have.

"Well if I'm a double wow you're like a triple wow," she said with a lopsided grin. He opened his mouth and she put a soft finger to shush him. "You can't beat a triple wow. Sorry."

He shook her finger away. "You always have to have the last word."

"Yep," she agreed.

He chuckled as he slowly withdrew from her despite her protest. "I'll be right back, darling." he whispered. He was gone and back in minutes from the bathroom and climbed into bed and snuggled her up into his side.

She curled into him as she leaned her head back to look up into his eyes. "I love you."

John stared into her bright brown eyes. "I love you too, Joss." he said softly as he leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

They were quiet for a while just lying together. "We are going to do that again tonight, right?" she asked breaking the comfortable silence.

John chuckled. "Yes."

"Good, because I like being on top."

He groaned as he twitched in response to that. "Joss, don't say things like that."

She giggled as her hand slid down and wrapped around him. "Ah, someone likes being on the bottom."

He sighed as her hand stroked him. "Yea, well, don't be shocked when I surprise you in the supply closet or the evidence room at the precinct. Seeing you all the time is going to be quite difficult but I'm sure Lionel will cover for us," he murmured.

Joss blinked in puzzlement as she let go of him to look him in the eyes. "What are you talking about?"

John shrugged. "I've given it some thought and maybe being a cop isn't so bad. You're stuck with Lionel as a partner and Moreno said I could choose anyone I want to be a partner. I wouldn't mind working with Silva again. She's a good kid and she reminds me of both you and me. Reminds me of you with your worth ethic and me because she got turned around after a judge helped her out. Gave her a second chance," he said.

Joss swallowed hard. "Really?—I thought you wanted to continue working the numbers."

"I do and I can help Shaw and Root if they need me. Harold has retired from number working to finally go get his happy ending with Grace. But Shaw needs the numbers more than I do because she needs them to heal and keep her going. Root needs the machine, and the machine needs to work the numbers. They really don't need me around all the time and I can do some real good with all my training in the Army and the CIA to bring a close to those cases that have sat open for years. Maybe I can give families some closure."

Joss licked her lips. "And working as a cop in the same precinct as me is your happy ending?"

He smiled as he stroked her face with his finger. "No. Just you and Taylor are," he said softly.

"Are you sure John? I don't want you to give up working the numbers to give up your purpose if you don't really want too. You'd be miserable."

"Maybe I have a new purpose now," he murmured. "Joss, I love you. I love Taylor."

"I love you too and so does Taylor," she said immediately before giving him a warm and teary eyed smile. "To coin my son: welcome to the family, John," she said letting the cat out of the bag that she overheard them.

John's eyes shone bright. "I haven't had a family in a long time."

"Well you got one now, forever."

"Promise?"

She laid a hand on his heart. "You have my word," she whispered as her tears fell and dropped onto his cheeks as she bent over him and kissed him.

* * *

AN: For some reason having John and Joss working at the same precinct, felt right to me especially since how can he reasonably dissolve the Riley cover so easily and play with his man in the suit cover again when so many people know him to be Riley? But I really wanted to hint at a happy ending for Finch too. I was going to post chap 2 of Light a Fire but I'm not sure I will be able too because I got busier than I thought, but if I do it might be later tonight. And if not then tomorrow for sure.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
